


Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja... Feelings?

by Awkward_Curly67



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Curly67/pseuds/Awkward_Curly67
Summary: (Y/n)'s parents recently divorced and went their separate ways. Her mom moved to New York to move further in her career, taking (y/n) with her, separating her from the rest of her family in the process. It ruined her, leaving her torn with emotions. (Y/n) is having issues with her anxiety, homesickness, classwork, social life, and love life. After a "fateful" turn of events, (y/n) meets the hot-shot, cocky dork with red markings and a blue mask. Things take a few turns. And Leon decides to help her with these issues. Let's see how that goes.





	Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja... Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", nor the songs, brands, and franchises that I will be mentioning in the story. And I apologize in advance for making claims that may not be true to the reader, like the whole "child of divorced parents" gimmick. I would recommend to just "pretend" in this case, as it is a story. If you would prefer that a story would be more personalized, I do plan to take requests for one-shots in the near future. So please leave me your thoughts, questions, requests, and concerns in the comments. I'd appreciate it very much. Thank you! ;3

(f/n)= First Name, (l/n)= Last Name, (y/n)= Your Name

* * *

(F/n) (l/n) didn't feel comfortable sleeping at night anymore. It was a habit that has been with her since she was in middle school but has worsened after moving. To Manhattan, New York. One would refer to it as a dream come true. I mean who wouldn't want to live in the Big Apple? Certainly not a 15 year old girl that had a life already built out for her with friends and family in the town where she was born and raised. Things just didn't feel right anymore. Going to school and socializing in (hometown) was all she knew. And now she's here, while her friends were miles away and so were the rest of her family. Without her. Living life like if she was never there to begin with. It was an unsettling thought that would keep her up for hours on end.

Every night after she'd brush her teeth and change into her pajamas, she would lie in her bed. Lying to herself. Telling herself, "This is fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine". When it really wasn't. She'd check her phone countless times, expecting to see text messages from her friends. But there wouldn't be any to satisfy her expectations. Then she'd just place it back on her makeshift bedside table, and turn herself onto her side to face the wall and have her back to it to try and fall asleep. Only to turn back onto her other side a few minutes later, grabbing the phone and starting the cycle all over again.  
  
She didn't have any friends in this city. She wasn't as social as she used to be. Not because she didn't like people nor like to approach them. People at her new school just didn't seem to care for new students. Cliques were already settled two months ago when school started and she was a month too late. Could she blame them? No, of course not. After all she spent the whole month she had been there focusing on catching up on a month and a half's worth of classwork.   
  
She was just so out of it. Everything seemed so surreal, like if it were just a dream. A dream that she was desperate to wake up from. She just wanted to wake up in her old room, in her old bed, in her house, and in her town. The apartment just didn't feel like home. Which is mainly the reason why she hasn't completely unpacked her room.  
  
Her full-sized mattress was on a couple of wooden pallets, her bedside table was just a box of her books that she hasn't unpacked yet, and her folded clothes were in a box that was shoved into the closet under her hanged clothing. She knew her room lacked... "passion". But, it just didn't feel right to start rebuilding her life here when she already had one in (hometown).  
  
This apartment just wasn't home. This two-bedroom apartment was too empty for her liking. Not just because it wasn't fully furnished, but because it was practically just her in the whole apartment most of the time. Her mom would be at work from 6:00pm-2:30am, 6 days a week, so (y/n) would hardly see them. Her mom tried her best to see her, but when she'd get home she would go straight to bed and when she'd wake up, (y/n) would already be in school and wouldn't be out until 4:45pm which was the time at which her mom would get ready to depart for work. (Y/n) would get home right when she's about to leave. She'd kiss (y/n)'s forehead before leaving. Or sometimes her mom would leave earlier and (y/n) would come home to an empty apartment. It was a huge punch in the gut. Metaphorically speaking, of course. To transition into a lonely life from a lively one. It was like if life took a complete 180 into her worst nightmare.   
  
To make a long story short... (Y/n) wasn't having a good time in New York.   
  
But it's soon to change after meeting a certain red-eared slider.

* * *

A.C: I know it's short. Just bear with me. Next chapter will be way longer. 


End file.
